Gabi Diamond
Gabriella "Gabi" Diamond is one of the main characters in the Freeform show Young & Hungry. She gets the job as the private chef to Josh Kaminksi, a young self-made millionaire. Biography & Early Life Biography She is a feisty young food blogger. Delightfully outrageous, good-hearted and charismatic, Gabi is a self-taught, ambitious young chef with a true gift, not only for cooking, but for figuring out what it is people really want to eat. She’s funny and feisty and willing to work hard to make her dream of becoming a professional chef a reality, and she’s thrilled when she gets the chance to be the personal chef for San Francisco millionaire Josh Kaminski. Gabi learned how to cook when she was a child. She loves Julia Child with her who is also her inspiration. She used to live with her parents but now she lives with her best friend Sofia Rodriguez in a small apartment in San Francisco. Even though she struggles to pay rent, she still lives a comfortable young adult life. Gabi's dreams to be a chef came true when she started working for a tech millionaire, Josh Kaminski. The night Gabi was supposed to have a trial dinner, she ends up sleeping with her boss. Throughout the series she had a part romance and platonic relationship with him. After she slept with him Josh, Gabi actually stopped dating but didn't even notice until her best friend Sofia told her. Gabi met a nice young man Cam who she felt a connection with. However, she found out that he was only seventeen years old. Gabi needed some more money so her best friend Sofia got her and herself a night job at The ZOO where they served drinks dressed as koalas. Gabi met Josh's new employee, Cooper, there. She felt a connection with him, so she started dating him. They kept their relationship as a secret because Josh didn't approve it. But Cooper couldn't take it anymore so he ended the relationship and went to China to work. At the season finale, Gabi showed that she cares about Josh and knit him a perfect gift which she said was from Caroline to save her and Josh's relationship. Josh finds out that Gabi was the one who knit him the replica of his childhood blanket and realizes that he loves Gabi. He calls off his wedding to Caroline and rushes over to tell Gabi. Josh climbs up the fire escape to see Cooper, who flew back from China, and Gabi kissing. Throughout the season 1, Gabi had her ups and downs with her boss and her career. There are enemies that want to ruin her dreams like Elliot and Caroline but there are also people who support her and stand by her side like Yolanda and Sofia. Early Life Gabi was born in 1992. She learned to cook from her mother at very early age . Ever since, she was very passionate about cooking. When she was 16 years old, her mother died and left her a car. Personality Gabi is blunt and klutzy, and she has an great sense of style. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy and judgmental. She is sometimes dim-witted. She is a very nice and friendly girl, who is very passionate about cooking. She has an ability to know what people want to eat, but she can also sometimes find herselfp in awkward positions. Gabi is a really open person and she can stand up for herself. When she meets Michael Voltaggio (the winner of Top Chef), she is anything but shy. She starts to talk to him like they are friends, showing she is very comfortable with people. However, in episode 2, Young & Ringless, she shows she can be insecure and lack confidence when she is going in to her first day of work. Gabi establishes that she can be quick to act and doesn't always think things through, which can lead to funny but sometimes serious consequences, but she does own up to her mistakes. She is shown to care very deeply for her friends in her life, especially her best friend Sofia, and her boss/boyfriend, Josh Kaminski. Physical Appearance Gabi is a young, good-looking, medium height girl. She has long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her head is in a circled shape with a very smooth skin, beautiful cheekbones and small nose. Gabi usually wears a colored shirts with short skirts. Her favorite color is possibly red, because she usually wears red dresses or red shirts. She has a slim body, with long legs. Gabi usually wears lovely necklaces or earrings. Gabi has beautiful medium blonde hair she usually wears it let down. Her hair is curled. But in Young & Younger episode she has her hair straight. And in three episodes she has her hair in a pony tail. Gabi is usually seen wearing dresses. But she also sometime wears pants with a light top. Gabi does not wear much jackets of skirts. Her clothes are always very bright color she doesn't wear black, brown or grey. She usually wears high heels or some shoes. Gabi usually wears a lot of aprons since she's a cook. She wears a lot of beautiful aprons with a lot of stuff on it like donuts, flowers, stripes and other. Gabi wears a lot of necklaces and maybe even bracelets. Relationships 'Friends' 'Sofia Rodriguez' Best Friend Sofia is Gabi's best friend. They live together in a small apartment. Sofia Rodriguez supports Gabi's ability and passion for cooking. She is Gabi's main source of advice (especially for dealing with her good looking boss Josh. They have been friends since the seventh grade and are very close, despite being very different. Sofia has spend a lot of time in Gabi's life. She supported her when her mother died. She was also there when her mother gave her a car for sixteenth birthday. Even though they are best friends they often fight or argue. Sofia often says she doesn't like Gaby's reckless ways. However, they always learn and move on. Sofia is always there for Gabi and vice versa. 'Josh Kaminski' Boss/Boyfriend/In Love With Josh is Gabi's main love interest. He is also her boss and boyfriend. They first meet in the "Pilot" episode when Gabi comes to his apartment for an interview to be his personal chef. They quickly become friends, but when Josh's girlfriend Caroline dumps him, Gabi tries to comfort him. They have dinner, but eventually get drunk and the next morning Gabi wakes up in Josh's bed. After that, their relationship gets awkward, but she does end up becoming his chef. They have an odd relationship of friendship, boss and employee, and even a potential romance. Josh always says that he'll take care of Gabi and he'll always look out for her. In the last episode Josh's feeling are unsure. He's about to get married to Caroline, but when Gabi tells him she might like him he doesn't know what to do. If Gabi says she's ready to be with him he would probably shut the wedding down. In the last episode of the season 1, Josh realized that he actually likes Gabi and not Caroline so he cancels the wedding to go over to Gabi's and tell her his feelings. However, he gets heart broken when he sees Gabi kissing Cooper who recently came from China. They start to date in Young & The Next Day after he tells her he loves her, go on their first date in episode 3 of season 3, but break up in episode 10. They remain friends throughout seasons 3 and 4, but still love each other. Josh and Gabi can't resist having sex in "Young & Screwed", which shows they still love each other. In the season 5 premiere Young & Punch Card, Gabi and Josh try to prove to their friends they will not let their new "friends with benefits" relationship get in the way. They both agree having a "friends with benefits" relationship is much better for both of them. In Young & Valentines Day, Gabi and Josh both think their new no strings attached relationship means they can skip valentines day and she mistakenly thinks he is going to propose to her. In Young & Kiki, Gabi and Josh look after Natasha Cook-Campbell's dog and Josh comments to Natasha that Gabi is a great chef, beautiful and so fun. Josh also comments to Gabi that its a shame they aren't in a relationship, because they work well together. In Young & Softball, Gabi tries to help Josh bond with his father Matt and takes Matt to a softball game, which Josh is in. However, Matt thinks Josh is gay because he's filling in for elliot on his gay league. Josh pretends to be gay to spend time with his dad, but Matt catches Gabi and Josh when they are about to have sex. After Josh gets in a fight with Matt, he is about to leave and Josh gets angry at Gabi, telling her to butt out, but the two eventually make up after Josh apologises to his father and sets things straight. In Young & Vegas Baby, Josh throws Gabi a surprise 25th birthday party, which goes wrong and buys her gifts. Although, Josh can't tell why Gabi is so down about her birthday and tries to figure it out. Whilst speaking with Elliot, Josh is worried about losing Gabi and almost slips up that he loves her. He says "I can't lose the girl that I-", before not wanting to say it and says "...I hired as my chef". In the end, Josh shows Gabi, from his balcony, where New York, Paris and Venice all are and she is touched. Gabi and Josh's "friends with benefits" relationship is jeopardised in Young & Hold, when Josh meets Marisa, who happens to be one of Gabi's customer's for her "Gabi's Box" business, but Gabi and Josh both say they love each other, ("I'm in love with Josh!", "I love her") and Gabi tells Josh she loves him 3 times, but just as he is about to say the same to her, he hits his head when they both see a squirrel in the living room. Gabi is shocked and takes Josh to the hospital and it's revealed in the last scene that Josh has amnesia when he asks Gabi who she is, leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. In Young & Amnesia, Gabi becomes terrified when Josh gets amnesia and remembers everyone but her and the doctor tells Gabi Josh has to remember everything on his own. Gabi is devastated and heartbroken, scared Josh might never remember her and tries to convince Yolanda to help Gabi jog Josh's memory. Gabi decides to create the moment she met Josh in the Pilot, in hopes he will remember her. However, Josh stars to recognise Gabi's apartment, but mixes her and Sofia up, with him kissing Sofia, upsetting Gabi. When Gabi decides to make Josh a grilled cheese, like she did when they first met, as the role for the chef position, Josh decides to hire professional chef, Michael Voltaggio, resulting in Gabi losing her job. Gabi is crushed and goes on a train. However, when the train starts to move, Gabi hears her and Josh's song, Closer - which helps him remember her - and turns around to see Josh playing it to her, and he tells her he remembers everything. Josh kisses Gabi when she thinks he's followed her to tell her he doesn't love her. Josh happily says he loves Gabi, and the two get back together, with Gabi again also saying she loves him and the two share another passionate kiss with Closer still playing on his phone and officially back together. 'Elliot Park' Friend/Co-Worker Elliot is Gabi's fellow co-worker and also her frenemy. Right when they meet they become enemies, since Elliot did not want to hire Gabi to be Josh's chef, but, rather, a professional chef like Michael. However, they have shown instances where they can be civil to one another, and Gabi has even helped Elliot, like in Young & Ringless. Gabi and Elliot have an intense relationship. From the beginning, Elliot did not like Gabi because she took Chef Michael Voltaggio's place. And from the minute Gabi was hired, Elliot tried to get her fired and is very mean to her and makes fun of her. The only time he has said something nice to her is in Young & Ringless, because Gabi wanted to help him and Elliot said that she was always his favorite. It was later revealed that is not true. However, despite bickering and insulting each other, they are able to be civil and occasionally get along, and Elliot seems less bent on getting Gabi fired, though does take delight in her misfortunes. In the later seasons, they seem to get long better with the occasional insults but they still get along better than before. In Young & Vegas Baby, Elliot helps Josh with Gabi's surprise 25th birthday party and when Elliot wants Gabi's tote bag, she doesn't do much about wanting it back from him. In Young & Amnesia, since Josh has amnesia, Gabi has to audition for the chef job against Michael Voltaggio again, but Elliot wants to make sure Michael is hired and not Gabi. However, Elliot decides to help Gabi by putting her and Josh's song, Closer, on Josh's phone so he will remember Gabi, which helps Josh remember Gabi and the two get back together, which shows Elliot has a change of heart for Gabi and does care about her. 'Yolanda' Close Friend/Co-Worker Yolanda is Gabi's fellow co-worker, they both work for Josh. But they also become close friends. Yolanda always tries to defend Gabi from her co-worker Elliot, who is initially very mean and tries to get Gabi fired in one way or another. Yolanda will criticize Gabi for some of her mistakes, but overall treats her in a motherly way and has her best interests at heart. Yolanda and Gabi first met when Gabi came to an interview for the private chef position and Yolanda opened door to welcome her. After Gabi finally found door she entered and Yolanda showed her around the house. When Gabi tried to look for advice what to do with Josh since he's heart broken Yolanda started to tell her what to do, bu then she so the clock and she bounced away. After Gabi came back to get the knifes Yolanda told her that she was scared when she wound her in Josh's closet. When Elliot started to act bad to Gabi Yolanda protected her and comfort her. In the end she separated Josh and Gabi when they wanted to hug. Yolanda cares a lot about Gabi and vice versa as they help each other quite a lot. Yolanda also often calls Gabi Baby and treats her like a daughter various times. 'Logan Rawlings' Friend Logan is a magazine editor who was supposed to interview Josh, but quickly becomes interested in Gabi. She wants to go on a date with her. So Gabi tells Logan that she is straight and then she offers to her to help her get her girlfriend jealous and then she gives her a kiss. 'Caroline' Frenemy Gabi and Caroline had an intense relationship. Caroline did not like Gabi and thought that she was thief, however later episodes show them engaging and being civil. Caroline appeared to view Gabi as just another worker in Josh's apartment and didn't seem to pay her much mind, though did not seem to care to talk with Gabi for long. Trivia *She has the ability of finding out what people want to eat. *She has lots and lots of debt. *She is a fan of Michael Voltaggio. *She drives without insurance. *Her car was the last gift her mother gave her, before her passing. *She watches Julia Child, who is also her inspiration. *Her mother taught her how to cook. *She has a culinary knife collection. *The most expensive shoes she owns cost 19 dollars. *She likes ice cream. *She wants to have her own cook book called "Dining with Debt". *She allergic to goats. *She used a coat hanger to start her car. *She likes the scene when Richard climbs to the balcony to tell Julia how much he loves her in a movie Pretty Woman. *She has a shy bladder. *She liked Josh's brother, and she dated him. *She opened a food truck business. *She got an opportunity to get her article posted in a magazine, but it didn't happen. *She's the one who hooked Alan and Elliot up. *She went to Switzerland for an internship but she burned the restaurant and got fired. *She went on a date with Tyler, a homeless guy. *She had a crush on Sofia's brother. *She shares her birthday with her neighbour, Ms. Wilson, which is celebrated in Young & Vegas Baby, when she celebrates her 25th birthday. *She is 3 weeks older than Sofia. *She is in love with Josh. *She had a "friends with benefits" reltionship with Josh in the start of season 5, until they got back together in Young & Amnesia. *She started her own business in Young & Hold, called Gabi's Box, where she delivered romantic things in a box. *She has broken up and gotten back together with 2 guys. First Cooper, then Josh. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Young & Hungry characters Category:Protagonists Category:American characters Category:Lovers